


please don't forget me.

by sceneamami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami has anxiety, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneamami/pseuds/sceneamami
Summary: Shuichi hasn't been out of his room all day, Rantaro is worried and goes to check on him, not liking what he finds.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	please don't forget me.

it was later in the day,almost the evening, and amami had noticed he hadn't seen the detective all day. usually, saihara would be awake before amami, so this was unusual. naturally, he started to worry about the other boy, and decided to go check on him. just to make sure he was alright.

as amami headed to the others room, he tried to convince himself he was doing this for shuichi's sake, not his own. although, the empty worry in his gut and his mind only being set on the detective said otherwise.

he finally approached the others room, hesitating slightly before he knocked. what if shuichi didn't want to see him? what if he wanted to be alone? what if-- amami pushed away the thoughts and knocked softly, telling him it was selfish to worry about those things when he was supposed to be checking on saihara. he shook his head, waiting for the door to swing open any minute, but after about two minutes passed, and nothing came; amami grew even more worried if that was possible.

his mind stung with thoughts of what could have happened to the smaller boy, none good. after a minute, he managed to push the thoughts into the back of his mind as he sighed, knocking again.

"..saihara? it's.. amami. can you open the door?"

nothing. no response came from inside the room; sending amami into an even deeper panic.

𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌. 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒊 𝒅𝒐..

he ran his fingers through his his hurridley, trying to think, before his instincts took over and he tried the door knob. the door swung open. amami was relieved, before it hit him; shuichi never leaves his door unlocked. it was one of the few things amami had noticed about the shorter boy. a habit, he assumed. he had also assumed it was something shuichi did before he got here.

besides the point, he entered the room as calmly as he could, immediately being hit with the smell of blood, sending him into an even worse panic. he looked around, not seeing shuichi at first. that was until he heard sniffling and muffled sobbing coming from the other side of the bed he couldn't see.

so, he walked over, slowly poking his head around the corner. as he thought, shuichi was on the ground, face hidden in his knees, his sleeves stained with blotty blood. amami winced at the sight as if it hurt him physically to see.

he slowly walked over to shuichi, crouching in front of him calmly, as to not startle the other.

"....hey, shuichi."

the smaller boy lifted his head quickly in shock, obviously not hearing the other previously, as well as when he came in. his face puffy and stained with tears, some still pouring out.

"ah-- sorry. i came to check on you." he gave a gentle smile, "are you okay? ..can you talk?"

shuichi stared at the other in shock and embarrassment for a while, hesitating before shaking his head.

amami nodded, figuring it was a no to both questions. "alright, thats okay. can i touch you? i'm not going to hurt you, i promise."

shuichi thought for a long while before nodding and putting his face back into his knees. it was enough for amami, he took his hand gently, softly placing it on his chest and holding it there; softly enough that shuichi could pull away if he wanted. "okay.. could you copy my breathing?"

saihara nodded back, faster this time. "okay.." slowly, amami took deep breaths, letting shuichi feel the soft rise and fall of his chest. he watched shuichi carefully, before he noticed the breathing change. he smiled in relief, and continued for a few minutes.

"alright, that was good. you're doing great, shuichi. could you look at me, please?"

he nodded, slowly lifting his head to look at rantaro, but avoided his eyes. shuichi looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a while. rantaro nodded, reaching up to comb his fingers through shuichi's hair softly. "is this okay?" shuichi nodded, closing his eyes contently and leaning into the taller males gentle touch.

rantaro smiled softly to himself. "okay, can you try talking to me now? it doesn't have to be much. as much as you're comfortable with."

shuichi huffed quietly, not opening his eyes. ".......y-yeah." it barely came out as more than a whisper, yet it was something.

rantaro smiled, "ah. wonderful job, shuichi. you're doing good."

"......t-thank you.." he mumbled. "no need to thank me.. do you want to tell me what happened? you don't have to." shuichi hesitates for a long while before nodding, and opening his eyes to meet the others gaze.

"u-um.... i-it was around 2am i started to feel.. um.. like.. doing it. a-and.. so.. i had found a, uh.. razor a while ago. and it all became too much and--" he couldn't finish before he burst out into sobs once again. rantaro pulled shuichi close to him, combing his fingers through his hair once again, keeping him in a comfortable embrace.

"i-i-i'm sorry.. y-you shouldn't have to deal with me, i-i don't even know w-why you are. it's pointless-- i'm useless." rantaro frowned, kissing shuichi's temple.

"don't say that, you're not useless. you're worth it, shuichi." he hummed, they stayed like that for a while, rantaro quietly whispering praises and comforting words into shuichi's ear.

"..do you want help cleaning those up?" he feels shuichi tense at the question, hesitating before nodding and pressing himself into rantaro. "i-i don't.. think i'll be able to walk," he replies shyly.

"ah, no worries. i can carry you." and with that, he scoops shuichi up and brings him into the bathroom, shuichi relaxing into him for the short ride before amami put him down on the toilet, and began cleaning the cuts up once he had gotten the proper things needed.

they finished, and amami carried shuichi back to sit on his bed. "you should sleep. you seem tired," he offers. shuichi nods, getting comfy. rantaro pushes the detectives bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. "goodnight,"

as he turned to walk out, he felt a weak hand grab his wrist. "......s-sorry. can you.. stay with me? i don't want to.. mess up again." he lets go of his wrist and amami smiles at him while nodding. 

"of course, sweets." he took his shoes off, crawling into bed with shuichi, putting an arm around him. it wasn't long before they both drifted off into sleep, feeling safe in eachothers presence.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was sad and so i went WHOOSH. comfort ship vent time,, but like yeah i love them so much its not even funny i cry over them lit rally everyday; anyways. comments are appreciated! this is my first fic on here so. teehee.. its kinda shor t but haha oh well its 2am


End file.
